Guidelines
The following states what is and is not appropriate on this wiki. All users are expected to follow the rules and guidelines. Administrators have the right to block users for a period of time if they do not adhere with the rules. Please also be aware that administrators may change the rules from time to time. General behaviour * Help out other users. It'll be gladly appreciated! * Tell others about the site. We would love to have new contributors on this wiki! * Cyberbullying, harrassment and threatening of other users will not be tolerated on this wiki. * Do not use vulgar words anywhere on this site. Even if they are not used against another person, the message/comment will immediately be deleted if found. * Do not troll. * Do not impersonate anyone. * Do not type in all full caps. * You must be at least 13 years old to own an account. If you are caught under 13 by Wikia, you will be blocked globally. * Do not create articles that do not have anything to do with (G)I-DLE, or create a page that already exists. (To prevent the latter, type out the title on the search box before editing.) They will immediately be deleted. Articles 'General' * We want information on (G)I-DLE Wiki to be as accurate as possible. If there is information which you may be unsure of, do not add it in. * Do not erase information unless it is proven false. If you remove information unnecessarily, this will be considered vandalism and this wiki has zero tolerance for vandalism. * Try to keep comments on-topic. * It'll be much appreciated if you provide an edit summary after you are done with your edit, especially when it comes to a major removal/adding of information. 'Member articles' * It is especially important here that the information in these articles be as accurate as possible. * We do not allowed biased editing. * All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. **'Bad Exmple:' Miyeon is the most beautiful and talented member of (G)I-DLE. **'Good Exmple:' Miyeon is the main vocalist and member of (G)I-DLE. ** Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. * You may update the image in the member infobox if it is outdated. 'Song articles' * Copy translations of (G)I-DLE songs from a trustworthy website. * Do not use translations from Google Translate, due to the inaccuracy of the software itself. * Please credit the website which you got the translations. Some translators would love to have their work appreciated. Images/videos * Do not upload disturbing/horror images or videos. They will immediately be deleted. ** Pornographic images/videos will result in a permanent ban and a talk with a Wikia staff. * You can upload images and videos which are not (G)I-DLE-related here on (G)I-DLE Wiki. However, it must not have inappropriate content and can only be used in profiles only. No exceptions. Commenting * Be nice. Do not post offensive comments. * Try to make your comment on-topic. * Do not spam. This means posting the same message again and again. * Do not curse. * Administrators have the right to delete the comment if it is inappropriate. Blogs * You can create a blog post to introduce yourself here! It will be great to know more about our users. * You can put fan-fiction or fanart in your blog post. However, you need to state so in the title of the blog post to let others know. * Do not create blog posts to make personal attacks against other users. * About Promoting: This wiki is not a free-advertised site for you to create an account and start promoting the site of selling stuffs or fan-site of someone here. Wikis are created for providing knowledge for people, not for promoting or advertising. However, promoting is acceptable if the site you promote will provide news, or be a source of knowledge to people on the wiki, or if that's the official fan site of this wiki. Also make sure the link you share does not contain any virus or spy/anti software. Staff | style="border:1px solid #5d0e8b; vertical-align:top; width:50%;" | |} User Blocks When a user is blocked, abilities of editing will be restricted. Users may receive a block for a period of time if found engaging in inappropriate behaviour as discussed above. 'Warnings' * Before an administrator issues a block, there must be seen efforts of educating the user on the wiki's guidelines and that their behaviour is conflicting with these rules. * Users who have received a block or a block warning are encouraged to communicate with administrators to explain their reasons or justify their edits, so that administrators could hear their point of views. ** Engaging in inappropriate behaviour while trying to do so would be considered as making a personal attack or not adhering to a basic standard of civility and will increase the chances of the user being blocked. 'Blocking' * Recurring failure to adhere with the rules and guidelines would result in a short block of a few days. * Repeated offenses even after being blocked would result in a block of lengthened duration. A user may be blocked infinitely after doing so several times. Category:(G)I-DLE Wiki Category:Guidelines